Mike Hanlon
Mike Hanlon is a member of the Losers Club in the 2017 horror film, It. Background History Personality Appearances It (1990 Mini-series) It (2017 film) Around June of 1989, Mike is assigned to kill a sheep with a bolt gun, which he is reluctant to do, much to the annoyance of his grandpa, Leroy, who does it for him and then berates his grandson for not taking responsibility. Later that day, Mike bikes into town to deliver some meat to the Quality Meats store. He puts his bike against a streetlight in front of the store so he can carry the meat to the "Deliveries Only" door in the adjacent alley, but then goes into the alley to hide from Henry Bowers and his thugs, who are driving down the street. Coming to the delivery door, he hears voices and sees charred hands coming out from the door; the door then opens, and he sees the shadowy shape of Pennywise through a wall. Henry and his pals suddenly speed towards him, nearly running him over; Henry threatens him and throws a cigarette at him while Belch gives him the "finger". After they leave, the store manager comes out to see what the commotion was all about, finding Mike on the ground and asking if he's okay. A few days later, Henry, Vic, and Belch, minus Patrick, who was killed by Pennywise, are torturing Mike by the river. Luckily, Bill, Beverly, Ben, Eddie, Richie, and Stan turn up to rescue him and fight against Henry and his goons. A grateful Mike joins their group, known henceforth as "The Losers Club", while telling them that picking a fight with Henry was a bad idea, because he'll be after them as well. Eddie tells Mike that they're all major targets for Henry. During the Fourth of July, Mike and the others talk about how kids vanishing seems to be all too common lately. Ben tells them that he's gone over his history of the town and discovered that all the events from the past have one thing in common: they only occur every twenty-seven years. Mike adds that his grandpa has always believed the town is haunted. They each discuss some of the frightening things they have seen in recent days, and acknowledge that everyone has something that they fear more than anything else. At Bill's house, they use a map and projector to pinpoint the locations of the past incidents, and learn that each of them are connected by the sewers, which converge at the Well House. After Eddie tears down the map, they are attacked by a gigantic Pennywise. Bill decides it's time to take action and goes to the Well House alone. The others try to stop him, without success. While Eddie and Richie follow Bill inside, Ben, Beverly, Mike, and Stan wait outside. However, they are easier prey for Pennywise, because there's only three of them. Luckily, the others step in to rescue them, though Ben and Eddie are both injured in the encounter. Escaping from the house, they bring Eddie home, where his mother reprimands them for his injury and refuses to hear them out. As Richie, Stan, and Ben, angry with Bill for almost getting them killed, leave, Mike also drops out of the group, confessing that he's an outsider, just like his grandpa said, and that's the way it has to be, despite Beverly's attempt to convince him to stay with them. However, Mike rejoins the group after Pennywise takes Beverly prisoner in August. Returning to the Well House, Bill leads them down to the basement where he saw the well during their previous incursion. As Mike is about to follow the others down the well, he is ambushed by Henry, who has become a deranged psychopath because of It and tries to kill him, but Mike retaliates by hitting him with a rock and then pushing him into the well, seemingly killing him. As he tries to load his gun, his ammo accidentally falls down the well. After losing track of Stan, and then Bill, Mike and the others get to Pennywise's Lair, where they find Beverly, entranced and levitating after being exposed to It's true form. Mike and Richie help Ben to get Beverly down, and they, along with Eddie and Stan, express amazement when he brings her back with a kiss, then embrace the two of them as they express their feelings for each other. It: Chapter Two While the others find jobs in different locations, Mike becomes the town librarian in Derry, with a small living space above the library. After hearing about a murder at a bridge, Mike goes to the scene and discovers red balloons and the words “Come Home” written in blood repeatedly. Mike immediately realizes that Pennywise has resurfaced, and proceeds to alert Richie, Bill, Beverly, Ben, Eddie, and Stanley. Returning to Derry, the revived Losers Club, minus Stan, who committed suicide out of the belief that he’ll be a hindrance to them, gather at a Chinese restaurant. After realizing what happened to Stanley and why Mike summoned them back, Richie and Eddie contemplate leaving, until Mike reminds them of the oath they made as kids, and Beverly explains that when she was entranced by It’s deadlights back then, she envisioned Stan’s death, and says that they’ll die if they back down, because It is influencing them. Mike takes Bill to his library abode, and tells him that he met with a Native American tribe that witnessed It’s arrival on Earth, and told him about the Ritual of Chüd, a way of killing Pennywise forever. In order for the ritual to work, they have to find artifacts from their past. Going to their old clubhouse in the woods, they acquire Stan’s shower cap. Mike then instructs the others to split up and recap what they did while they were apart after going to the Well House to find their artifacts, though Richie suggests that they go together as a group for safety. During the search, Mike is assaulted by Henry Bowers, who escaped from prison with Pennywise’s help. Fortunately, Richie saves Mike from certain death by stabbing Henry in the head with an axe, killing him. Upon realizing that Bill is going to the Well House to face It alone, the group follows him, not about to let him go to his death. Appreciating their willingness to stick with him to the end, Bill reminds Richie of the words he used before: “Kill The Fucking Clown.” Journeying down to Pennywise’s Hideout, they discover a new passageway leading deeper down into the hideout, coming to the very location where It spawned. Knowing this is the place where the have to perform the ritual, they burn their artifacts (the paper sailboat Bill made with Georgie, Ben’s yearbook page that Beverly signed, the postcard Ben gave to Beverly, the rock Beverly hit Henry with when he and his thugs were tormenting Mike, Richie’s arcade token, and Eddie’s inhaler, as well as Stan’s shower cap) in a vessel that Mike took from the tribe. Unfortunately, the ritual fails to kill Pennywise who makes Mike confess that the tribe is dead, then takes on the form of a giant spider-like version of himself, and puts Bill, Beverly, and Ben in numerous frightening predicaments, which they manage to overcome, with Bill getting over Georgie’s death, and Ben revealing to Beverly that he gave her the poetic postcard. Pennywise paralyzes Richie with his deadlights after he rescues Mike; Eddie saves Richie, getting fatally injured in the process. Eddie tells the others that if they mock Pennywise and make him feel powerless, he’ll shrink until he gets small enough for them to rip his heart out and crush it, vanquishing him once and for all, which they do. Eddie dies from his injuries, devastating the others, especially Richie. They are forced to leave him when Pennywise’s demise causes his hideout, and by extension the Well House, to collapse. The five of them go to the quarry, the lake where Bill, Beverly, Ben, Richie, Stan, and Eddie went swimming, to get cleaned up. Pennywise’s defeat has also caused the incisions in their hands, made during their blood oath as kids, to fully heal. They disband again while keeping the memories of the good times they had together all those years ago. Mike moves out of Derry while calling Bill to reveal that Stan actually sent each of them letters before committing suicide, explaining that he did it to ensure they would fare better against It, and because he wants them to live out their lives. Relationships Gallery Trivia Differences from the source material Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:Humans Category:Stephen King's It Category:Lorimar characters Category:Lorimar Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Supporting characters Category:Heroes Category:Stephen King's It characters Category:American characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:New Line Cinema characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Students